civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a Modpack
For installing a modpack, see How to Install the Modpack. How to Create a Modpack Sum-up * STEP 1 : Download stuff * STEP 2 : Run a game of civilization V, run Firetuner, and use the CreateMP function * STEP 3 : Move UI Folder, Rename and Distribute the Modpack - Play. Step 1: Downloads * Install all the mods you want to put in the modpack. Do not use any pre-build modpack. Test them to make sure there is no incompatibility. * Download "Sid Meier's Civilization V SDK" on steam. It is a "Tool". Run it, and make sure the "FireTuner" works. ** You need to set the "EnableTuner" option to 1 in your config.ini file which is located at the root of the Civ5 documents folder. * Subscribe to (and download) the mod MPMPWM on the steam workshop. NOTE: If you try to play with this mod enabled and Vox Populi, it will not work at all (corporation window not closable). Step 2: Before Starting * Disable all your real-time antivirus systems, such as Microsoft Security Essentials, Windows 8's built-in Windows Defender, or AVG. (You may want to disable internet too to avoid any problems). ** You CAN skip this step. However, it will change this 5 minutes procedure into a 2 hours procedure. ** Some Antiviruses are fine. Webroot works fine as of 1/11/2018. * Run civilization and chose in the options "window mode". (Unnecessary, but makes it easier to swap windows.) Step 3: Creating the Modpack * Enable all the mods you want to have in the modpack, and enable MPMPM. * Run a game with all those mods. You will not be able to play since a bugged corporation window will prevent you from doing anything. * Alt-Tab. And run the FireTuner. * The current panel should be "Lua console". Below the tab name, there is a dropdown menu. Select the MPMP_Maker from that list (should be one of the first, the name may be truncated but will start with "\Users\yourName\Documents"). * Type CreateMP() into the command line at the bottom and press enter. * If you did not disable your antivirus, then go make lunch, eat lunch, etc. It will take a while, ~2 hours. This is normal. It will seem to be stuck forever on "\Users\USER\Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS\MultiPlayer ModsPack Maker (v 1)\MPMP_Maker: Copying: Language_en_US". That is also normal. * When it is finished, quit the game and the FireTuner. Step 4: After Finishing * Enable back your antivirus! * If you are using EUI. Cut-paste the folder ui_bc1 (in the DLC folder) into the folder MP_MODSPACK. (You do not need to take the files out. Just move the whole thing.) * It would make sense at this point to rename your modpack for easier identification. (Especially helpful when troubleshooting with friends.) ** Warning: you have to choose a name which is alphabetically after "Expansion2", otherwise the modpack will not load correctly. * You can now play with the modpack (If you want to play without it, drag out the ui_bc1 and delete the rest of the modpack. Don't try to play with the MPMP mod enabled). TroubleShooting * I'm using Flag Promotion EUI and it doesn't work into the modpack. ** Before making the modpack, go into your MODS folder, into the Flaf Promotion folder, and find the ".modinfo" file. Open it (with any text editor), and modify the version number inside from "1.1" to "1". * I have strange bugs ** Make sure you have only one modpack in your DLC folder. Make sure you don't have a folder named "ui_bc1" into the DLC folder (it is ok if it is inside the modpack) * Seriously, 99.99% of problems are because someone didn't install the modpack correctly or has an old one installed. They're always 100% sure they didn't make a mistake. They did. ** Seriously. No matter how sure they are, demand screenshots of their DLC folder to check that everyone's are identical. Seriously.